


cut me into ribbons/hold me closer

by falloutboiruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Desk Sex, F/F, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Relationship, no beta we die like men, slightly tipsy foreplay. Nothing all that intense happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: After a long day at the office, things appear in a different light.
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	cut me into ribbons/hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReaperDuckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperDuckling/gifts).



> a impulse christmas gift for my good friend reaperduckling. i got stuck on the fanfic i was gonna write for u so i wrote this one instead. ENJOY  
> as you'll be able to tell from the characters involved this fanfic does involve boss/employee sex and also there's a huge age gap. it's written as extremely consensual sex between two grown ass adults but ultimately, if you're sensitive to these matters, this fanfic might not be for you.

Things had run late at the office of the fifth Hokage. Endless stacks of paperwork that multiplied as soon Tsunade finished reading another page, her signatures coming out sloppier and sloppier as time went on. Shizune left her side for a moment to put Ton-Ton to bed(yes, he had an actual mini-pig sized bed, spoilt rotten as he was) in the other room, and that’s when Tsunade opened a desk drawer and pulled out two cups and a flask of sake. Her mouth tingled as she waited, and when Shizune closed the office room behind her--

“Care for a drink?” Tsunade tilted her head towards the two cups. 

Her assistant’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I suppose one can’t hurt.” They poured drinks for each other and sipped slowly in comfortable silence. But that moment passed.

“You usually don’t get much done in the evening, anyway,” Shizune almost scolded, although as she sat on the edge of Tsunade’s desk, careful to not disturb any of the paperwork clutter, her hand reached out to stroke Tsunade’s cheek much like a lover would. Then- “Oh, sorry. That was forward.” Shizune’s hand retreated slightly, awkwardly hovering between giving affection or facing rejection.

Tsunade placed her half-empty sake cup on the table with a clink. Her robe had slinked down past her shoulders and she noticed that while she was otherwise fully clothed, the way she sat, arms folded in on her chest, made Shizune’s eyes trail downward and then abruptly jank away. As Tsunade slowly got up from her chair, the stiff tendons in her thighs ached with every last step she took as she walked around the desk to meet Shizune as she sat on the other end. She leaned forward, carefully studying her assistant’s reddening face.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Tsunade said, her red long fingernails tracing Shizune’s knee through her dress. At first, Shizune’s eyes grew enormous in shell-shock, but then; “Everything,” she whispered.

Tsunade carefully lowered herself onto her knees in front of her assistant’s legs, now spread-wide in anticipation. Even just inching her hands slowly, carefully, on the inner edge of Shizune’s thighs made the woman move her hips closer to Tsunade. She started pressing butterfly kisses closer and closer to Shizune’s center and slipped her fingers into the already soaking-wet fabric of her assistant’s panties. Shizune’s fingers tangled in Tsunade’s long hair. She shifted even closer to Tsunade and leaned backwards over the desk at the same time and-

A pile of finished paperwork came crashing down on the floor behind Shizune. Tsunade’s forgotten cup of sake had fallen, too. The ink on the pages blurred and bled at contact with the liquid and porcelain shards were spread out far and wide on the floor like stars in the sky. The spell was broken. Shizune tensed and profuse apologies flooded from her mouth. The fluorescent ceiling lights suddenly lacked romantic ambiance once more.Yet, Tsunade shushed her assistant, putting one finger to her lips. She couldn’t help herself from tasting the salty wetness coating it, and as Shizune’s eyes darkened yet again-

“Let’s say we take this elsewhere,” Tsunade said with one last parting stroke to Shizune’s inner thigh.

  
_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CRISIS MAJA
> 
> (also if you've enjoyed this, please leave comments and kudos :D)


End file.
